Sht Happens
by NELLA123
Summary: Just a story going though the daily life of the gang. Told mostly from Jade's pov. review please
1. Chapter 1

Jade

"Andre that's horrible!" yell Cat.

"Whats is, Cat?" asked tori as she came up to our lunch table, taking a sit right in between me and Andre.

"Andre was telling everyone how he had manged to get in bed with twins." mumbled Cat. I could tell she was a bit upset she always had a little crush on Andre since they first met way back in middle school. I just roll my eyes, in my opinion Cat just needs to get over it already. Andre doesn't wife em he just one nights em.

"That is horrible! " agreed Tori

Again I just roll my eyes, typical Tori. Always standing up for woman's rights and all that shit, me personally I found it extremely hot. I loved it when Andre told us about his late nights out, he always had a way of making the "hot"parts a little "hotter".

The school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. As the group got up to go back to class I run up to Beck and Andre and tap them on the shoulder. Making a smoking motion with my hands. Next thing I know we're in Beck's trailer getting baked. I look at the two boys sitting on the floor with me. Its weird, here I am sitting getting baked with my ex- boyfriend, only 2 months after our break up. We tried the whole "Hating your ex" thing but that shit took a lot of energy out of both us. By the end of the first month we had both secretly forgiven each other for what the other did or didn't do and just let bygones be bygones.

"Yo Beck, you're friends with Effie right?" asked Andre. Beck just nodded his head, he was somewhere else at this point.

"What you already had enough of the slutty twins?" I asked giggling a little to much.

"Nah, they can still get it." was all he said

Me and Beck just bust out laughing. Beck laughing a little longer then me. My phone begin to vibrate.

**-From Tori-**

**YOU GUYS SKIPPED SCHOOL AND GOT HIGH DIDNT YOU! ME AND CAT ARE ON OUR WAY TO BECK'S NOW!**

I giggle a little, showing it to the others. Well I guess all good time have to come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own victorious.**

Robbie

Here I am all alone in my house, while my "friends" run off somewhere without me. Its not like its the first time they have done this but it still hurts.

"Its cuz you're a loser." said Rex

I look at the puppet I use as a means to say things I can't say by myself. Just one more thing that's wrong with me I guess. I look at my phone, not one text from anybody, not even from cat. I let out a huge sign before I get off the sofa, and walk to my closet putting on a hoodie and lace up my shoes. I head out the house and just begin to walk, not really sure where I'm going but I know I have to leave the house. Being alone with my thoughts never did me any good.

I end up in front of a Starbucks. I walk in and order Vanilla Macchiato taking a seat in the furthest corner, not really wanting to interact with the semi-full cafe. Sipping lazily from my drink I check my phone every now and then.

"Excuse me."

looking up from my phone I look at the person who is talking to me. A tall mixed girl with hair sketching all the way down her back and a sleeve of tattoos on both arms. My first impression is that this girl is extremely pretty.

" Hey whats up?" I ask

" You okay?" she asked " its just you've been sitting here just looking out the window"

I smile a little, good job Robbie you even have complete strangers feeling sorry for you.

"You ever feel like your friends hate you?" I decide to ask not even trying to make excuses for my self.

To my surprise she didn't look at all off put by what I said. "Totally, I just moved here and not one text from my "best" friend since I've been here." she told me as she took the seat opposite me.

"I'm Natalie by the way." she introduced her self

"Robbie" I reply

"So Robbie, why do you think your friends hate you?" Natalie asks right off the bat. I can see that beating around the bush isn't something does. I tell here about the past couple of hours or see. I tell her about them just leaving without me to go do god knows what, for the 100th time. When I'm done I wait for here to say something but she's quiet for a minute or so.

"Those bitches!" Natalie basicly yells causing heads to turn to our corner booth.

I just laugh.

"Nah, There good people." I defend my friends "I don't even think they realize what there doing most of the time."

"Whatever you say." she says nonchalantly

we just sit there and talk about ourselves for about an hour or so. I find my self really liking this girl more and more. She is bold but also has a shy side to her. She told me that she just moved down to L.A for Brooklyn, New York. That probably why she is as bold as she is. Apparently her mother had enough of her and sent her to live with her father for a year. I was happy to here that she was going to be attending H.A starting tomorrow. My phone begin to beep in my pocket.

FROM BECK

Yo what up Robbie, there's a party later you down?

TO BECK

Yeah just text me where.

I look up at Natalie and smile.

"I have to go but you should give me your number." I say, handing my phone to her. I cant help but notice that she looks a bit disappointed but gives me her number anyway. I get up and give her a hug before I leave Starbucks and head back to my house. Feeling one million times better than when I left it.

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked what I wrote so far. Please review if you have time. Do you want longer chapters or is this length good?**


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own victorious.**

**Jade**

You know its going to be a good party when you can hear the music three blocks away. We've been here for about an hour, Robbie and Andre have yet to show up. Every one was starting to get worried. Well everyone but me I couldn't really give a fuck if they showed or not. I was on the dance floor dancing with a pretty mixed girl with tattoos on both of her arms. We've been grinding on each other for some time now alcohol clearly influencing both of us. The song changes to something I don't particularly care for so I stop dancing and head to get more booze in my system. I can't help but notice that the girl from the dance floor seems to be following me. As I make it to the booze I quickly turn around and stare at this girl.

"You lost puppy?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"Bitch please." she says plainly waving me to get out of the way "You're pretty but not that pretty." she adds as she pushes past me grabbing a beer out of the cooler. She turns and pats me on the head as she walks away headed back to the dance floor. I can't help but smirk, this girl must not know who she is messing with. I'm Jade West. I have a couple of people owe me some favors, I can have her MIA in one phone call. I look behind me and notice some of my "darker" friends over in a corner. Looking sketchy as fuck.

"Yo Johnny!" I call across the room. I motion for him to come over.

"What up Jade, you finally ready to give it up?" I just roll my eyes. He's been trying to get with me since we've met. The only reason I keep him around is because he is "computer- geek" good with computers.

"Who's that." I point to Miss Tattoos .

"No idea." I said way to quickly. By the look on his face he must have noticed I was getting pissed because he added " All I know is that she just moved here. If you want to know some personal stuff give me her phone number or something." I love how easy it is to get information on people.

"I don't have her number, hell I don't even know her name. Go do what you criminals do best and steal her phone from her." I tell him.

"Criminal? Why thank you Jade." he quickly kiss me on the lips, running off toward the dance floor before I could rip his head off.

I noticed all my friends huddled at the door of the party. Walking over to them being bumped by everyone on my way there.

"Why you guys just staying here?" I have to yell over the party. Beck, Tori, and Cat start to walk outside to the front of the house.

"Andre and Robbie have shown up yet" said Cat throwing herself at me. "What if they were jumped or something on there way here!" starting to cry now.

"Fuck, Cat don't cry." I say as I hug her. "Look kitten I'll text Andre, Kay?"

"Kay." she said in between sobs.

**TO ANDRE **

**Hey fucktard where are you? Cat is crying, she thinks you dead or something. .NOW.**

Within ten seconds of me texting him, Cat's phone starts to ring.

"Hey, look its Andre!" Instantly happier. Cat walks a short distance away from us. I just smile. Cat comes back over minute or so later. " Andre had to help his grandmother with something. There almost here." huge smile on her face. My phone starts to vibrate in my hand.

**FROM ANDRE**

**Happy?**

**TO ANDRE **

**Very.**

"Yo Jade!" I look up from phone quickly trying to see who was yelling my name. Johnny was standing at the doorway waving me over to him.

"So what do u want first?" Johnny says to me as I walk up to him " I got an name, address, social everything." waving a pink iphone in my face. Its amazing what you can get from just a number.

"Just tell me her background."

"Her name is Natalie Moore, she's from Brooklyn. When I ran her name nothing good came up, apparently up until to a few months ago she had multiple run-ins with NYPD. Not for weak shit either. We're talking gang-banging, drugs and armed robbery. Her mother had enough of her shit so she's staying with her father in Hollywood right now. Hey Jade I don't know what beef you have with her, but maybe you should just give this on up."

I give him my best "Are u fucking dumb?" look. I'm Jade West, the baddest bitch as far as I'm concerned.

"What else you got?" I ask

"Background wise that's it... oh wait she's starting at HA tomorrow." Interesting, I give johnny a kiss on the cheek just to keep him happy. I take her phone from him wanting to look at it later. I check my phone it's only 12:45 but my party buzz has gone out. So I find Cat and tell her I'm leaving and if she wants a ride to come with me. She tells me she'll catch a ride back with Beck.

"Jade!" I look up from the driver seat. I see Johnny running up to me. I can't deal with anymore shit right now. I just want to go home.

"If you're gonna bail, can u give me a ride to my house?"

Sitting in my car I let out a small sigh. I unlock my car door to tell him in. He mutters a thanks but I really to give a fuck at this point. I put my car into drive and peel off.

**Robbie**

Four hours trying to help Andre's grandmother catch a damn leprechaun. A. Damn. Leprechaun. I mean Andre's grandmother is pretty cool, I mean when she is acting bat shit crazy. We get to the party at around one in the morning. I feel pretty burnt already and I didn't even start drinking yet. We walk though the door and Andre gets swarmed by a least seven girls. It never fails. Andre's game is on an whole level. I leave Andre to deal with these girls and head over to the beck who is sitting on couch next to some girl. As I get closer I noticed both seem to be cross faded. It made me smile a little Beck and Andre are always smoking.

"Its feels like I known you all my life... no, no let me finish" He was slurring his words as he tried to charm this girl. " We were made for each... wait what was your name again?" Okay I can't let Beck go down like this, so I walk up and interpret him before he says more.

"What's up man!" I walk up to him and pick him off the couch. "Take me to where the others are."

"Hey Robbie me and that girl was connecting!" he yells and me. But doesn't try to go back to her

"Sure you were buddy." I say as he leads me to the girls. We walk though the dance floor to the backyard of whose ever house this was. There seemed to be its own little party in the back. Tori and Cat was standing on the far end, so we make our way over to them. As we got closer I noticed that Tori and Cat were each rolling there own blunts.

"Hey Guys look who finally decided to show up!" Beck said a little to loud.

"Hey Robbie I thought you guys dead." Cat told me. Just finishing rolling her blunt. " Here, you came late so you get the first hit." she said handing it to me. Cat always so thoughtful. I take a big hit from the blunt and hand it back to her. I don't smoke too often but tonight I make an exception. " So what were you and Andre doing that made you so late."

I tell them all about Andre's grandmother making us try to catch an imaginary leprechaun though her whole apartment. They all laugh, all agreeing that she is bat shit crazy. Andre came over sometime after. We stand in the backyard just passing the two blunts around and talking like normal. Its hard to believe I was so depressed earlier today. As we were taking, someone just came over and throw themselves on my back. As soon as those tattooed arms came around my neck I know who it was. I turn my neck and smile at Natalie.

"Hey, I was hoping to find you here." she said, kissing my cheeks, I could smell the alcohol and weed on here breath. I hug her and introduce her to the group. Cat and Tori greeted her.

"Damn." was all Beck said as he checked her out.

"So this is the girl you were bragging about." Andre said eying her up and down. "Respect."

Natalie stayed in the backyard with us. She was really bonding with the group. She really started to bond with the girls once she told them she wanted to the biggest movie star there was; something both Tori and Cat dream of becoming. She won Andre over when she agreed to introduce him to her Spanish friends when they came to won Beck over when she told him she had really good weed back at here place. They even set up a time to smoke together. I swear he is addicted.

* * *

A/N

Review please. The ending was very rushed. Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

******I don't own victorious.**

**Jade POV**

I wake up with a pretty nasty hangover. It seems drinking bottles of vodka and taking a hit from whenever was passed my way wasn't a good idea. Lesson learned. I roll my body out of bed and instantly fell to the floor. Crawling the my to the bathroom, that's in my room.

Its only about 5:30 so I take a nice long shower. Just letting the hot water fall over my body, washing the hangover from my body. While taking a shower I try to remember everything that happened last night. I remember everything going fine, dancing and smoking with my friends. Me dancing with some girl with tattoos. That's when it hits me. That bitch from yesterday and how she thought she could talk to me however she wanted. My blood was beginning to boil just at the thought of her. Knowing the way HA worked, I'll she her somewhere today. I spent years working on my "Bad girl" image. I can't have some random broad mess that up.

I'm out of the shower and dressed by 6:30. Sitting on my bed just looking at the ceiling. School doesn't start until 8, so I have some time. I decide to text Cat and Tori to see if they wanted to get so coffee.

If my head was killing me then Cat must feel the same. We were on the dance floor for a minute and the shots kept coming. I wont take the full blame on this one. Don't let Cat fool you, she is a party animal. She is a lot like me. She just hides it better.

**TO KITTY KAT**

**Hey KITTY KAT, your head OK? You want to get some coffee before school?**

**FROM KITTY KAT**

**yes.**

Yes?

I shoot up from my bed. I've been friends with Cat since I was two years old, I know when something is wrong with her. Something must have happened at the party after if left. If someone hurt her I will hunt them down and kill them.

**TO KITTY KAT**

**You OK? I was going to invite Vega but if you want to talk about it just us I understand.**

**FROM KAT **

**You were going to invite Tori? Wow, who are you and what have you done with my Jade. Lol. Please come pick me up, you can invite Tori. I need my girlfriends right now.**

The first part of the message made me laugh, now that was more like the Cat I know. The last part made me very uneasy. I quickly invite Tori and make my way to my car. Tori's house is on the way so I stop there first. I'm honking the horn as I pull up to her house. I don't have time to wait on Tori, I just want see whats wrong with Cat.

Tori finally comes out the door ten minutes later. I'm still honking my car horn, as she makes her way to the passenger side.

"Thanks for continuing to honk the horn Jade, like I didn't hear it the first forty time!" Tori said as she got in.

"Whatever, you know I hate waiting." I tell her.

"Well my mom wanted to kill you." She said with a smile.

"Whatever." I say as I pull out of her drive way.

"So who do I own this visit to or did Jade West just want to see me?" Tori asks turning in her seat and batting her eyelashes at me. Dammit Vega, if only you knew what you did to me sometimes.

"Cat forced me to invite you." I decide to lie. Sort of. The look on Tori's face made me sad inside. She went from typical happy Tori to pure sadness. Its weird usually I wouldn't care too much if I hurt her feelings but lately I could feel myself being noticeably nicer to her.

"Fuck Vega, I was just kidding." I tell her. "You'll think being friends with me you would have tough skin by now." Out of the corner if my eyes, I can see her smiling bigger than I have ever seen her smile before.

"Fuck Vega, smile any harder and your face will get stuck."

"Oh sorry, its just you never admitted to being my friend before." She said. Still smiling way too wide. I just roll my eyes.

It doesn't take too long to get to Cats house. As I pull in her drive way I only honk once and wait for her to come outside. It makes me smile to see Tori upset that I'm not continuing to honk like I did at her house. I turn to her and stick my tongue out at her, to let her know I did it just to upset her. Cat comes out less then five minutes after I pulled in the drive way. Cat knows just how much I hate to wait. She gets into the backseat, she still looks like she is upset.

"Now, who do I have to kill Kitty?" I ask looking in the rear-view mirror as I head to HA.

"Andre." She tells me.

"What did he do now?"

"He keeps playing with my emotions. We always have a good time together but whenever I try something he always brushes me aside." she says, looking though the rear-view I can see her beginning to tear up. "like at the party yesterday, I dancing with him and I thought everything was perfect. I leave the dance floor for less than a minute and when I come back he was already making out with two other girls."

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Tori getting upset. I was getting slightly upset too so I just let her rant about Andre the whole way to HA. Mainly because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I told her many times not to hold her breath when it came to Andre. I told her that Andre's a player. Hes going to always have a group of sluts following him wherever he goes. I even told she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that he may not like her. And that she doesn't need Andre to be happy but typical Cat she believes in true love and wont give up on Andre.

We pull into the parking lot.

"Cat I think you'll going to have to get over your crash on Andre." Tori said getting out of the car. Clearly she to was getting tried of hearing of Andre every other week too. Cat still looked pretty upset but quickly up when she saw Robbie at the front door. To my surprise he DIDNT have that damn puppet with him.

Hell must have frozen over.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled and ran to him. Usually I would be upset that she just left me like that but I don't think I have the patients to listen to her heart troubles. So I just let her run to Robbie, her other best friend, so she can talk him to death.

"Wow, Robbie without Rex." Tori said commenting on what I noticed earlier "I think him and Natalie would make a good couple."

I stop mid step as I hear Tori say her name.

"Natalie?" I asked, hoping she isn't the same girl I may or may not have to kill as some point this year. Not that I wouldn't still kill her anyway, but I feel my friends may feel some type of way about it afterward.

"Yea, she this new kid..." That could be anyone.

"...From Brooklyn..." Hey Brooklyn's a big place.

"...Both of her arms are tattooed..." Fuck this isn't looking good.

"...Yea I only met her at the party yesterday but her and Robbie knew each other." Fuck me.

"Fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs making every one in the parking lot look at me.

"Whats wrong Jade?" Tori asked concern in her eyes. I grab her hand and drag her back into my car.

"What the fu-" I hold up my hand silencing her before she could finish.

"My and Natalie didn't get off on the right foot yesterday." I tell her banging punching my car. You know just trying to calm down.

"Why, what did she do?"

"She thought she could talk to me anyway she wanted to that's what! No fucking respect! " I yell still punching my car, even though it clearly wasn't working.

"You mean she didn't let you push her over." Tori said with a small smirk on her face.

"Yea, same shit!" I yelled again "Fuck this." I reach into my purse, which had the gears of war "cog" on it, looking for the blunt I know was in there somewhere. I find it and pull it out lighting it up. Not giving a fuck that we were still in the parking lot. I just roll up my windows.

"Jade, you can't smoke in the parking lot!" Tori yelled at me.

"Really, cuz guess what I'm doing." I say as I take a huge hit from the blunt. I hold it out toward Tori so she could take a hit from it.

"No, I'm not smoking pot in the school parking lot!" Fucking model student.

"Please Tori?" I asked using her first name and even giving her the look I unusually reserve for initiating sex.

"Fine." Tori takes the blunt from me. Face all red. She does the same as me, taking one huge hit before handing it back to me. I take another one before I put the rest back into my purse. I look over at her to see she was already feeling it.

I smile widely, I didn't want to be the only one high. We step out of the car, almost everyone who was still in the parking lot was looking at us.

We walk into school hand in hand, laughing to ourselves as we walk though the front door of HA.


	5. Chapter 5

******I don't own victorious.**

**Jade**

"Now class for the next month or so we will by putting on a play." Mr. Sikowitz said between sips of his coconut. "A follow teacher and I will write the play within the week so be prepared to audition for a part. Auditions are mandatory."

Tori and I burst out in a fit of laughter. We were pretty high.

"Are they any questions?" He add looking around the classroom. Looking at me and Tori longer than the rest of the class.

"Emm yes." All of our heads turned to the door, where the voice came from.

Standing in the door way was that bitch Natalie. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw the gang. When her eyes meet mine her smile went away which brought a smile to mine.

"Hey Natalie!" Tori basically screamed at her. Okay, she needs to get a hold of herself before Sikowitz catches on to us.

Natalie just waved at her.

"Is this Advance Acting?" She asked continuing her question.

"Aww yes, I was told I would be getting a new student welcome. Came up here and tell the class about yourself." Sikowitz said.

As she makes her way up to the front of the class, I don't take my eyes off of her. I want to make her as uncomfortable as possible.

"Hello, my name is Natalie." She said waving to the class. She says the whole "about me" bullshit that every new students says. I listen intently however, to see if she was going to say anything that didn't match what I already knew. She didn't disappoint. She talked about her self in a certain light that made her seem like a normal teenager from Brooklyn, not the serial criminal from Brooklyn that she was. She stops talking waiting for Sikowitz to tell her what to do next. I take this opportunity to tell her about her self.

I raise my hand. "Yes, Natalie was it? I have some questions."

"I hear Brooklyn can be quiet a dangerous place. Have you here been involved in anything dangerous?" I ask, I already know the correct answer to the question but I want to see if she lies.

She does.

"Oh, you haven't?" I say nonchalantly "You never been involved in lets say an armed robbery, gangs, drug dealing?" I ask all sweet but put enough emphasize on the crimes I know for a fact she was a part of.

Natalie's eyes go wide for a split of a second. I'm happy to see what I was doing didn't go over her head. Natalie quickly recovered from the shock and lied again

"Nope sorry, I didn't." She said with a straight face.

"Well I think that is enough you can sit down now." Sikowitz tell her before going on about his play. Natalie made her way to seat in the empty seat next to Robbie, which just happened to be in front of me. Sikowitz lost my attention as soon as he started to go on one of his famous tangents, so for the rest of the class I resigned my self to kicking the back of Natalie's chair. I know it was a little childish but I didn't care.

Tori laughing next to me. Normally she would say something to me but thanks to the pot she couldn't take anything seriously.

After Sikowitz's class I head to my next class. Starting to come down from my high but still feeling pretty awesome. I can't help but notice that Natalie was following me. Which was weird because I over heard her and Robbie talking about her classes and we don't have any together except for Sikowitz. I decide to take the "New" girl on a tour of the school. I walk to the hallway I knew was going to be abandon due to renovations. Due to the renovations there were no cameras anywhere. I stop and quickly turn around.

"Can I help you?" I stare her down, folding my arms over my chest.

Natalie stares right back into my eyes. "I don't know what you think you know about me."

"I know quiet a bit about you actually." I tell her still not dropping any eye contact. I could feel the tension growing.

This isn't going to end well.

"If you know whats good for you, you wont go around saying anything to anyone."

"What you going to do huh? Get your gang Friends to come jump me?" I ask her. I could feel my blood starting to boil. "Isn't that that why your whore mother gave you up?"

OK, in hindsight the whole "whore mother" thing may have been too much; and I may have deserved the right hook from Natalie that followed after.

The punch landed on the side of my head. Knocking me back a little. I instantly went into fight or flight mode.

I chose to fight. I put up my fists and waited.

I could tell that Natalie wasn't no stranger to having to fight and neither was I.

It was like on of those old time samurai movie, were the samurai would wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Natalie made the first move, stepping forward trying to land another right hook. I saw it coming and ducked it, landing two of my own jabs to her stomach then taking a couple steps back, waiting.

Seems like she learned and didn't try to move first. Guess its my turn to make the first move. Stepping forward I try to hit her with a right hook she dodged it and got in close to land a couple of hit. I manged to get a few of my own in as well before we broke apart.

Again we went back to our default positions but this time neither us waited for the other to move first. We both ran at each other pulling our fists back, putting as much power into our next punch as we could. As we closed the distance between us I knew this was going to end it right her.

When we got close enough to each other we threw our hands forward.

At that moment the late bell rang.

It was too late to stop our punches however, the damage was already done. Both of our punches landed. I manged to hit her in the side of her head, like she did to me earlier. She got me in the lip, I could feel my mouth fulling up with blood. Both of us were knocked on our asses.

We both looked at each other for a moment then picked up our things and went in opposite directions.

I don't go to my class, I make my way straight to the janitor's closet. When I'm inside I head straight to the mirror that is on the opposite wall. Looking at myself in the mirror made my stomach turn. The side of my face looked like it was starting to swell up. My lip was busted.

I sank to the floor after looking at the damage Natalie had manged to do to me. I only hope I was able to repay her for it. After half an hour in here I get a text from Tori asking were I was. I had class with her, she must be worried. I text her back and tell her were I was. Knowing Tori she'll be coming through that any second now.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jade?" She whispers as she open the door. I could hear the worry in her voice. When she notices my face she drops to the floor hugging me.

"Oh God Jade!" She said still bear hugging me "What happened to you?"

"Kinda got my ass kicked." I joke with her. I pat the space next to me. "You should see the other guy."

"Jade why do u always have to get into trouble?" She was beginning to tear up. "One day you're going to get yourself into something you can't get out of." She continued to rant for 5 minutes. I zoned out the first minute and just focused on her lips. Those full lips and about how long I just wanted to kiss them. I think about the first time I started thinking about Tori this way. It was some time before school started up again. It was one of the reason I started to drift apart from Beck. I was having problems being in a relationship with beck while having fantasies about Tori. I finally came to the conclusion that I may be gay.

I told this to Beck when I broke up with him. He took it horribly. He promised to tell everyone that I was gay and make my world a living hell. I went to school every day, the first month after our break up scared to death that he told the whole school. Eventually he came to me and apologized for everything he said to me. He told me that my secret was safe with him and he even gave me he blessing. Telling me to go after Tori if I liked her. I don't cry much, never did, but that day I cried my eyes out hugging Beck. To this day he is the only one that knows I have a thing for Tori.

Tori was still ranting. I was getting tired of listening to her, so I leaned in an gave her a kiss on the lips. Effectively shutting her up. I place my head on her shoulders and we just sit there in silence for a little while.

The silence was broken by Tori.

"Jade?" She asked

"Vega?" I replied

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, my heart skipped a beat.

"To shut you up." I tell her not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Oh is that it?" The hurt in her voice was clear as day.

"No" I whisper just low enough for her to here. I guess now is as good as any time to come clean.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
